Surviving High School
by superzombiedestroyer123
Summary: AU. Marceline moves to a new high school, where she manages to piss of the 'Princess' of the school on the first day. Will they stay enemies? Or will they start to feel something other than hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! So, I pretty much got bored, and while I was bored, I got some pretty cool ideas for a bubbling high school sorta deal. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time, it'd probably suck. Thankfully, I do not.**

**!**

Marceline rode up to her new high school, kicking up her skatebord a few feet shy of the stairs and pulling out an earphone. She looked up at the front to make sure she had the right place.

OOO HIGHSCHOOL

_You've got to be kidding me, _Marceline thought. She half hoped that when her father had said the name of the school to her, he was joking.

_I live on a street called Nightosphere Lane, and I go to OOO Highschool. This doesn't sound like part of a cartoon AT ALL. _

And with that, she went inside the building.

**!**

"Marceline Abadeer, you said your name was?" The male receptionist said. He was a rather thin man, and had a long, thin nose. The nameplate beside him read, Edward Lemongrab, and with the sour expression on his face, his name was fitting.

"Umm. Yes." Marceline replied, looking at him with a _What the fuck? _look.

He looked her up and down, his scowl deepening.

She had decided that morning to wear a red and black flannel shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a white wifebeater underneath. She wore grey acid washed skinny jeans that had a few rips, and some beat up black converse with red laces. Her bag was a generic black messenger bag, with different colored neon pint splatters all over it.

He clearly was not impressed with her ensemble.

"This school has a zero tolerance policy for drugs, sex, or fighting, missy. Do you hear me? It is UNACCEPTABLE" Lemongrab screeshed at her, working himself up and turning red in the face.

Marceline really didn't feel like dealing with this on her first day.

"Okay..?" she replied, gripping her skateboard a bit tighter.

"Good. Now then" He said, instantly calm. "You are a junior, so your classes will be on that hall" he gestured to one of the our massive halls "As well as your locker, and I've written the combination and locker number on your schedule. You've gotten here a little early, so classes shouldn't start for another 20 minutes. If you would like to apply for a parking pass-"

Marceline started to tune him out, and began thinking about why she was there.

About a month ago, Marceline's uncle Simon Petrikov, died of Alzheimers disease. He used to come by her old house every weekend, and they'd talk, and have tea, and sometimes Simon would do magic tricks even though Marceline grew out of them. He became the dad se never really had, as her real dad was constantly working.

Then one day, he forgot to come. "It completely slipped my mind, Marcy. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you next weekend." Next weekend came, and he wasn't there. Then he'd start to forget the time, then the date, then the week, and eventually where he lived. When they finally brought him to a hospital, he started to forget _her._

After he died, her father saw the effect it had on her, and decided that a change of scenery would suit them.

"Did you get all of that?" Marceline was snapped out of her thoughts by Lemongrab, her schedule in his hands and an expextant look on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Parking. I'll keep that in mind." She grabbed the paper and hurried off, the secretary burning holes into the back of her head.

**!**

When Marceline made it to her locker, she checked her schedule, and noted the first three periods. _Biology, Algebra, then Music theory_. She put the corresponding books to the side, then put the rest, save for a crimson nootbook for song lyrics, inside of her locker, along with her skateboard. She closed it, and abruptly ran into a large pink mass.

"Oooff! Watch where you're going!" The mass said. As Marceline focused her eyes, she noted that the mass had legs. And a face. One that was currently glaring at her frim the ground.

"Oh! Um. I'm sorry." Marceline said, temporarily transfixed on the mass, now known as a woman wearing a bright pink dress with matching hair. She offered her hand, only to have it swatted away.

"Yeah, whatever. I've got places to be." And with that, the woman got up, dusted herself off, and walked away.

_Well then, _Marceline thought. _She seems nice._

"Don't let her get you down. She's like that alot. The _princess_ doesn't like to be disturbed." a smooth, familiar voice said. Marceline whirled around.

"Marshall! Hey!" She said, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"What's up, Marcy? Long time no see." Marshall said. The two were cousins, and Marshall Lee was one of the reasons her dad picked _this place _to move to.

"Not much. Just kinda hangin'. Who was that chick?" Marceline asked, letting go of him and walking to her class.

"That was, and I kid you not, Bonnibel _Bubblegum_." Marshall replied, emphasizing her last name.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. She thinks she runs the school, so everyone just calls her Princess Bubblegum. It started as a joke, but I personally think she likes the title. Here, let me show you where your class is."

**!**

"Why hello, young lady! You're new, aren't ya? Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Marceline's new biology teacher, Mrs. Tina Trunks asked, her southern accent apparent.

Marceline looked around the lab room at all the people giving her blank stares.

"Umm. Hi. My name's Marceline. Marceline Abadeer. So, yeah." she said, noticing the pink mas- Princess Bubblegum, in the front corner of the room, an empty seat next to her looking out of a window.

"Why don't you go sit by Ms. Bubblegum, over there? She'll get ya all caught up about what we're doin' today."

Marceline walked over to the table. "Uh, hi. Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

Bubblegum huffed, then moved her stuff out of the seat next to the window. Marceline sat down, and pulled out a notebook for the class. Bubblegum wordlessly passed her the notes on the lab they'd be doing soon.

Marceline tried to start a conversation as she copied the notes. "So how are you doing, Bonni-"

Bubblegum glared at her, not liking the name she used.

"Bubblegum..?" Marceline finished. The glare softened, and once again she was ignored. Marceline sighed. _What did I do to get on her shit list? _

**!**

**So that's the start! I will be updating it pretty regularly, as I'm on Summer Vacation, so be sure to check in every once in a while. If you liked it, please leave a review! Just 'cause I really enjoy hearing any feedback you guys have to say! I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone! So, I don't really think I have anything to say up here. Huh. How 'bout that. Anywho, here's the next chapter!**

**!**

_Meeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh_ Marceline's brain yelled internally. Biology had been Hell, and it didn't really help that she sat next to a 'wall' and a window. Marceline couldn't help but feel resentment for the princess. She did push her accidentally in the hallway, but seriously? Who gets pissed off over that?

What made Marceline even more mad, was the fact that when the bell rang, Bubblegum shot out of her seat and practically ran out of the door. It was like she was sitting next to a leper, or something.

_Whatever. She can do what she wants. I don't care, _Marceline thought as she made her way to Algebra.

**!**

As it turns out, Marceline already knew most of what the teacher, a short balding man by the name of Mr. Elijah Pig (seriously, someone needs to do something about these names), was teaching, allowing her to totally not focus at all. What made the class even better was the fact that her cousin was in said class with her, and they both sat in the back, where they goofed off unnoticed.

"Did you hear? Mr. Pig and Mrs. Trunks are totally-" Marshall started, before being cut off by Marceline.

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

"What? Fuc-"

"SHHHHHHH"

"Fine. I heard they were 'putting the apple in the pie', so to speak. Better?" Marshall said, gesturing with his hands.

"You're such a goof," Marceline laughed.

With Marshall's help, the class went by faster than expected, and in no time, she headed to the band room for music theory.

**!**

Now, truth be told, Marceline had mixed feelings about music.

It's true, she carried around a notebook where she'd write random lyrics/notes that came to mind, planning on elaborating on them later, but still. Aside from being an ametuer magician, Simon was also the one who really showed the girl how beautiful music could be, and when she was 10, he talked to her dad, and picked out her favorite bass.

The same bass that she hadn't picked up since he died.

But, maybe this class could be her escape.

As it turns out, the Band Director's a pretty chill old guy, who insists everyone call him Billy. His hair is long and white, with a bald spot directly on top of his head. He has a long beard in addition to it, and it's kind of hard to tell what's facial hair and what's head hair.

But he's pretty awesome, according to the band kids, so nobody really minds.

Music theory is usually supposed to be analyzing music, so Billy plays a song and the kids discuss what they feel the song means.

"Are there any special requests?" Billy asks with an unusual dialect.

Nobody says anything, so he calls on someone at random.

"Rain, pick a song."

"자니 캐쉬에 의해 상처" The girl, who had a rainbow of colors in her hair, said.

A kid right next to her, who had a curly orange head of hair and a mustache, went up to Billy and quietly told him what the translation was.

"Ah. Very nice choice. It's one of my personal favorites. Shall we play it?"

The class nodded, confused as to what the song was.

Billy pulled out his phone and plugged it into a set of speakers, and after a few seconds, the class heard a soft acoustic guitar playing.

_I hurt myself, today._

_To see if I still feel._

_Try to focus, on the pain._

_The only thing, that's real._

Marceline knew this song. She loved to play it when she was upset. Johnny Cash had a way o expressing himself in this song that really struck her.

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it, all away_

_but I remember, everything._

Billy stopped the song. "Now what does everyone think is going on?"

A chubby kid in the middle spoke first. "I think, since he referenced a needle, he was talking about heroin."

Silence.

The boy sat down, nobody really paying him any attention.

"Really? Nobody has anything to say about it? How 'bout our new student, Marceline?" Billy nodded his head in her direction, and all eyes fell on her.

"Uhhh, me?" She felt a blush creeping onto her face, embarrased for studdering.

"Yes, you. Do you have anything to contribute to our 'discussion'?" Billy asked, using air quotes on the word discussion.

"Umm. Well, in the beginning, he talks about hurting himself. He's self destructive, because he thinks that the only true thing in his life is pain. Then he starts talking about using a needle, implying that he's injectinng something into him to try to forget something. Later, there's a part where he asks 'his sweetest friend' what he's become. So, he thinks himself a monster because of something he's done. I could go on, but yeah. That's a bit of it." Marceline rambled nervously.

Billy clapped for her. "Very good for your first day. And I see you've heard the song already. I'm glad." He flashed her a smile before continuing on with the discussion, leaving Marceline to write down some songs in her notebook.

_I definately like this teacher._

**!**

After Music Theory, Marceline had lunch. Now, being the new kid, she was fully prepared to sit by herself. However, it turned out Marshall had the same lunch period as she did, so when she had her packed lunch and was heading for an empty table, he picked her up (kicking and screaming) and put her over his shoulder, carrying her to the table where his friends sat.

"A simple, 'come sit with me' would've worked too." she grumbled, sitting at the table and glaring at her.

"Yeah, but it really isn't too much fun, either." He grinned back, sitting in front of her.

"Now, let me introduce you to my friends. This over here is Felicity Golden." he gestured to a girl sitting next to Marceline, who had red hair and freckles everywhere.

"Careful, she's got a bit of a temper problem" he mock whispered to Marceline.

"Hey!" Felicity interjected, swatting at him from across the table. Marceline just laughed at their antics.

"Ah! I'm kidding! Don't kill me!" Marshall pleaded, laughing. After a few more hits, Felicity sat back down in her seat, digging into her lunch.

"Next to her is her boyfriend, Finn Mann." The boy in question was a tallish blonde haired kid, wearing a plain blue shirt and jean shorts, alond with a hat with peculiar, bearlike nub-ears. They fist bumped before Finn turned to Marceline and waved, shooting her a lopsided grin and putting his arm around Felicity.

"And last, but certainly not the least, Finn's lovely sister, Fiona." Marshall smiled at the girl next to him, who blushed and looked away. She was wearing a blue shirt as well, along with dark blue skinny jeans, and a hat, similair to her brother's, but with bunny ears instead. A lock of blonde hair fell into her eyes, which she nevously tucked behind her ear.

_I can practically FEEL the sexual tension_ Marceline thought, noticing that Marshall wasn't exactly being discreet about liking the girl.

"Oh, and there's her and Finn's stepbrother, Jake, but alas, today he has left us for his fancy asian girlfriend" Marshall fake swooned before laughing.

"He's sitting over there for today," Finn said, pointing to a table in the midle of the cafeteria.

"He thinks he's better than us just because we're freshman." Fiona griped, glaring at her tray.

"You know that isn't true, Fi. He just has to split his time sometimes." Finn reasoned.

"I guess you're right. So Marcy, how do you like OOO?" Fiona changed the subject, looking at Marceline.

"Well..."

"She kinda had a run in with 'Ice Princess' over there." Marshall Lee said, motioning back to the 'popular' table, where Bubblegum was seated in the middle, along with a pink male counterpart.

"Who's the pink dude?" Marceline asked.

"He's Bubblegum's cousin, Bubba. He's a pretty cool guy. He helps me in study hall sometimes." Fiona answered cheerfully.

For a fleeting moment, something flashed through Marshall's eyes.

_Jealousy? _Marceline mused silently _Well, he better get his girl before someone else does._

**!**

After lunch, Marceline had Geography, Art, Literature, and PE, so she headed to her locker to swap out the books, when she noticed a certain princess standing by it.

"Uh. That's my locker." Marceline said dumbly, shocked that she'd be here.

"I realize that. You still have my Biology notes. I need them." The pink haired girl looked at Marceline indifferently.

"Oh. Umm. Gimme a sec." Marceline opened her locker and propped her bag in it, trying to fish out the notes. She pulled them out and handed them to the girl, who thanked her quietly.

Expecting her to leave, Marceline turned back to her locker, pulling out the books for the final four classes, along with a change of clothes for PE.

When she turned back around, she collided with the pink girl for the second time today.

"Oof! Sorry! I expected you to leave." Marceline said, offerin her hand out again or the girl to grab.

"It's fine" she said blankly, lost in thought, as she softly pushed Marceline's hand out of the way, gathered her things, and quickly dissapeared down the hall.

_What a weird girl _Marceline thought, heading for class.

**!**

When the classes were over, Marceline headed by her locker, grabbed her board, dropped off the books since she didn't have any homework, and headed out the door.

The sight she saw when she got out of the school was one she'd rather not ever see again.

Her stalker, Ash St. Claire, was standing outside the school, leaining on his beat up old Honda and thinking he was a badass because he was wearing a leather jacket. With his three sections of hair hanging down over his face, he didn't see her.

_Maybe if I can sneak away, he won't notic I'm h-_

"Mar-Mar! C'mere!"

_Fuck._

Marceline stuch her earphones in and got on her skateboard, going as fast as she could to get away from him.

She reached a curb and ollied onto the street, speeding down the road towards her house

_I thought he got that I didn't like guys. _Marceline thought, panicking that he was here.

Back when she went to her old school, he would constantly creep around her, his brain tricking him into believing that they were dating. He'd get jealous when she flirted with other girls, almost slapping one, until arceline finally just beat the shot out of him one day.

_Asshole deserved it._

She managed to make it to her house, and quickly ran inside and shut the door. She made sure to lock it when she heard the sputtering of his sad little car. She smirked to herself.

_At least my car isn't a beat up little Honda _She thought.

She owned a Dodge Challenger that was black with two red stripes coming up the middle, but rode her skateboard to school because it was such a short ride.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a pounding at the door. Since she still had her earphones in, she couldn't hear what he was yelling, and she smiled at that. She decided that she earned a treat for that prolonged physical activity, and wandered to the kitchen to make herself some Spagghetti.

**!**

**And that's it! I was gonna pracrastinate until tomorrow, but I was like, "Nah. I'm not really doing anything important." So. Here it is. I hope it isn't too terrible. Feel free to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I just noticed that my 'F' key is acting weird, so if there are any errors because of that, I'm really sorry. Anywho, Chapter 3!**

**!**

"So how was school today?" Marceline's father tried to make small talk at the kitchen table. He'd come in hours after he said he would, although Marceline was used to this by now, and planed the meal accordingly.

"It was whatever. Marshall was pretty cool." Marceline replied, playing with the noodles at the end of her fork.

Marceline never had a good relationship with her father. Not that he was a particularly bad person, he was actually quite nice (Well, as nice as a CEO of a cutthroat banking empire can be), but he put all of his free time into his work, instead of his child, after Marceline's mother passed away. He'd ask his older brother to watch her, which was okay with Marceline, but Simon always warned him that he'd grow distant with his daughter if he kept it up.

He'd always laugh it of, but look where that got him. Sitting across the table from a teenage girl he barely knew, in a large house that seemed so empty.

"That's good. That's good." Hunson said, scratching his chin nervously. He was never good at making conversation, and his daughter was no exception.

"So...how was work?" Marceline asked, not really caring about the answer. She loved her dad, she really did, but she felt that he abandoned her when she needed him most.

"It was good. The company's stock prices went up 2% from last week, so.."

Hunson droned on and on. Marceline tried to act interested, but she really didn't care. Her father insisted that she eat meals with him after Simon passed away, so they'd be more like a 'family'. Marceline humored him, not wanting to fight about it.

After dinner, Marceline went up to her room, and wrote lyrics for songs that had been floating around in her head.

**!**

Over the next couple of weeks, Marceline found herself falling into the natural rhythm of school. She'd go to class, annoy Bubblegum (it had become her favorite passtime to rile the pink princess up), and hang out with Marshall and his friends.

She walked into her Biology class, and took her assigned seat. Bubblegum was in the seat next to her, steadfastly ignoring her.

"Hello there, Bonni. Fine weather we're having today, isn't it?" Marceline said. She knew the girl wouldn't respond, but she liked to rile her up, anyways.

The girl glared at her before going back to her notes.

_Charming. Simply charming. _Marceline thought to herself, chuckling.

Over the past couple of weeks, Marceline realized that it didn't matter what she did to the princess; Bubblegum would still hate her no matter what. So, she embraced it, and decided she'd have a little fun while she was at it.

"You know, I gotta say, it wasn't really fun skating here in the rain. Really puts a 'damper' on someone's day."

She laughed at her corny joke. Just then, the late bell rang, and Ms. Trunks began their lesson on Natural Selection.

**!**

Marceline was walking out of the building when she heard the familiar puttering of a beat up Honda.

_Shit._

"Mar-Mar! Over here!" Ash waved from the driver's side, fully prepared to run her down should she skate off again.

_SHIT._

Marceline couldn't believe that creep was back. After he drove up to her house, her father had a strict conversation with him, threatening the lives of Ash's future children if he didn't stay away.

So, of course, he came back. It's not like Marceline DIDN'T want him, or anything, right?

Marceline was brought out of her thoughts by slender arms wrapping themselves around her waste.

"Hey Marcy", a familiar voice purred into her ear, "This guy giving you any trouble?"

By this point, Ash had gotten out of his car and was heading over to Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Uh. Hey, Bonni." Was all Marceline could manage. She was to caught up in how perectly Bubblegum's front molded into her back. Bubblegum was usually a few inches shorter, but the girl had decided to wear heels that day, making up for the height diference.

"Marceline, who the HELL is this? Are you cheating on me?" Ash had gotten closer, into Marceline's face, and was screaming at her.

"For your information, you backwards _neanderthal_, I am her GIRLFRIEND. So if you wouldn't mind stepping out of her space, I really don't want to ruin my new manicure bashing your ugly face in." Bubblegum spoke with an eerie calm, and it made Marceline a little uneasy.

The girl was small, but she carried herself in a way that promised pain and suffering to those who crossed her path.

Ash took a step back before continuing, clearly unnerved.

"You're too small to hurt me, little girl."

That snapped Marceline out of her thoughts. "You touch one hair on my girl's head, and I can promise you that you'll regret it." She said coldly, taking a step towards the now cowering man.

"Now, I suggest you get back into your piece of shit car, and drive back to whatever little hole you crawled out of."

With that, Ash took off, bumping into the driver's side door before wrenching it open and speeding off, a huge cloud of smoke trailing after him.

Marceline let out a sigh of relief, before turning back to the girl behind her. Bubblegum had taken her hands off of Marceline, and had headed off in the direction of the parking lot.

"Hey! Bonni." Marceline jogged and caught up with her.

"Um. Thanks, I guess, for saving me back there." She had matched her stride with the other girl's, and they were headed for a bright pink VW Bug.

"Whatever. Don't go around telling the school that we're friends. We _aren't_. But he seemed like a creep, and I thought you might need some help. _That's it_." Bubblegum spat, quickly getting into the small car and driving off, leaving Marceline staring confounded in the parking lot.

_What did I do to piss her off? _She wondered for the umpteenth time since she started at the High School.

**!**

Marceline was in the band room, talking to Billy about minors versus majors in music, when Marshall Lee burst through the doors.

"Marceline! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." He said, interrupting the conversation and dragging Marceline out. She flashed Billy and apologetic look, and her nodded, smiling at the teenagers' antics.

"What is it?" Marceline asked once they got out of the room and int othe hallways.

"Bubblegum's hosting a party at her house and invited us."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Weeeeelll." Marshall started, scratching at his head. Marceline glared at him and he cracked.

"Bubba invited Fiona and Jake, and we're their plus ones."

"I don't want to go to the party."

"WHAT!" Marshall flinched as if hit, before turning back to the vixen.

"It's garunteed to be huge! Bubblegum's parents are never home, and the princess always manages to break out some choice booze! Not to mention all the..._fun stuff_...that'll be there," Marshall said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Marceline rolled her eyes before continuing.

"She doesn't like me, Marshall. If I show up, she'll just cause this huge scene and kick me out. I'm not about that."

"That's the thing!" He started, slinging an arm around her shoulders and waling to class. "She can't do anything about it, because Bubba invited Fiona and Jake, she can't do anything about us being the plus ones, since she never specified who could and couldn't be invited. So techically, she can't touch you." Marshall explained.

"And besides, I was, maybe wondering if you could, you know, kinda nudge Fiona my way?" He finished, a gleam in his eye.

_He really wants me to go, _she thought. _What the heck? What are cousins for?_

Marceline facepalmed before starting.

"As much as I _really _don't want to, I suppose, if my dad will let me, and I don't have any homework, or other pressing matters-"

Marshall glared at her.

"-I'd love to be your wingman for the night, Marshall. But you owe me."

He jumped for joy.

"_Yes! _You name it, it's done! Thatnk you soooooo much, Marcy!" He enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

_What did I get myself into?_

**!**

**And that's another chapter. Sorry if it's late, but I'm on vacation, and the service around here kinda sucks, so I couldn't upload anything for a while. Anywho, for those who are interested, what Marceline and Billy were discussing has to do with changing songs written in a major key, to a minor key. Usually, songs in a major key are happier, while those in a minor key tend to be a bit sad, with the exception of the song **_**Happy**_** (though, the chorus is in a major key). For those interested, the link below shows a major song that's transcribed into a minor key, as well as a description, similiar to the one I just gave.**

** watch?v=M_PtnvVQhqA**

**So, yeah. I kind of nerd out a bit on this stuff, so. Anyways, be sure to leave a review if you liked it! Have an awesome day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, you guys! So, I'm gonna let you guys in on a secret. I'm actually a terrible writer. I have no idea where the story will go, or even the plot. Hell, chances are that I won't even expect where my mind will take this chapter. I don't know why I do it. I think that it's just a fun way to do it, and it keeps things spontaneous. That being said, I hope you enjoy!**

**!**

Marceline was sitting on her bed, looking at the mess she had made. Clothes lay scattered about her room in heaps, her closet door open and empty. She was trying to pick out the perfect outfit.

_Why does it even matter? It's not like I want to impress anyone, or anything like that._

Marceline tried to reason with herself, but it was no use. She walked to the desk and put her head down in frustration.

_I'm just not gonna go. That's cool. I'll just stay in and write some music. I haven't played my bass in a whi-_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her door loudly slamming against the wall, and Marshall Lee walking in, checking his phone.

"Hey Marcy, you ready to go? Fiona's waiting in the living room."

Marceline just shot him a glare before putting her head back down on the desk. Marshall put his phone back in his pocket before surveying the room.

"Jeez! What happened here? It looks like a tornado blew through your house! And why aren't you dressed? Unless you're planning on going in pjs?"

She looked up at him, taking in what he was wearing. He had a fedora on top of his messy black hair, and and a short sleeved whit t-shirt on under a black vest. He had on plain black skinny jeans and worn vans, as well.

Marceline looked him up and down, and he took noticed this.

"You like it? Fi picked it out for me. Hey, if you're having some trouble, I'm sure she could help you. She has such good taste in clothes, Marcy. You have no idea. She..."

Marceline drowned him out as her cousin went on and on about his crush. It was kinda sad, really. They both liked each other, yet both were afraid to tell the other. Meanwhile, Bubba comes in out of nowhere, and is doing a pretty good job of sweeping her off her feet. Hmm.

Eventually, Marshall ran out of steam, and opted to just go get Fiona from downstairs, as they had walked to Marceline's. Fiona had taken one look at the teenaged girl and kicked Marshall out before starting what she deemed, "Damage Control"

About thirty minutes later, Marceline had emerged from her room, looking absolutely dressed to kill.

Fiona had combed out her long hair so that parts framed her face, and gave it that, _it's messy, but it took me forever to make it look this attractively messy_ look. She had on mascara, and her eyeliner had the Cat-eye look. Marceline was wearing a tiny black dress (Which she didn't know she owned) that clung to her form, stopped at her mid-thigh, and had two red stripes up the sides. She had on a black leather jacket on over it, and black high heels. She had a black clutch purse to finish it.

In short, Fiona had perfected her. Fiona herself had on a simple purple dress that stopped at the knee. She had curled her hair, and applied some light foundation, along with some simple mascara.

Marshall's jaw hit the ground when he saw the two.

"You girls look, umm...nice?" His face had steadily gotten redder, and the girls started to crack up.

"S-shall we get the c-car?" Marshall tried again, hiding his face in his hands.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Marceline said, twirling her keys and heading out.

**!**

When the trio got to the house, or mansion by the looks of it, the part was in full swing. There were cars parked all around the yard, and drunk high schoolers spilling out onto the street. The sound of techno music was loud, even outside, and it was mixed with drunken laughter and screams.

Marceline parked the car a few blocks down, wary of all the teenagers around her baby. They walked to the door, and met Finn, Felicity, Jake, and Rain before walking in.

While the music was loud outside, it was almost deafening inside. The furniture had been pushed to the sides, and there was a large mass of bodies writhing against one another to the beat of the song. It made Marceline sick, and she broke away from everyone and headed to the kitchen, where she hoped there'd be some sort of alcohol.

She was in luck. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen, and it was filled with red solo cups, The cups in question had different alcohols in them, and she grabbed a cup filled with vodka and a fruit punch mixer.

_I always preferred red anyways _Marceline thought, knocking back the drink. There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey Fiona." She said,picking up a new drink and downing that as well. She was trying to get as drunk as possible.

"Hey Marcy. Can I ask you something?" Fiona asked, taking one of the cups herself.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you think, I mean, hypothetically of course, I were to, you know, flirt with Marshall, he'd notice me more?" Fiona's face had gone as red as the drink in her hand by that point.

Marceline knew that this was where her wingman duty would kick in.

"Listen, Fiona. Hypothetically speaking, if you did, I'm sure it'd finally be what Marshall Lee needs to get his head out of his ass and ask you out. He likes you, you know. Hypothetically, or course." Marceline winked at her, finishing off her drink and reaching for another.

"You think so?"

"I know so, kiddo. Why don't you go find him?"

Fiona beamed at Marceline before rushing off.

Marceline smiled genuinely before downing another drink, picking up another and heading upstairs.

**!**

She stepped out onto the balcony, sliding the glass door closed, and pulled out her lighter. On the way to the upper part of the house, she ran into some...entrepenuers...and procurred some of those _other things _Marshall was talking about.

She lit the blunt, and took a long hit off of it. She could feel the smoke burning in her throat, but she didn't quite let it out.

_I was always a bit of a masochist _she thought to herself.

She eventually let it out, blowing smoke rings into the night air. She could still hear the music from downstairs, but it was quieter and easier to deal with, so she drowned it out.

She took a sip of her drink, letting the coolness soothe her throat. Her mind wandered to people she knew.

Marshall Lee. Even when they were kids, he always got them into something, and his silver tongue was able to talk his way out. He pissed her of sometimes, but he was the closest thing she had to a best friend since Simon.

Simon. Marceline cringed at his name.

_No. _She thought. _I've got to let this out. _She took another hit.

Simon was always the one constant in Marceline's life. Her dad never seemed to care, and her mom died of cancer when she was little. Simon introduced her to everything she loved, introducing her to music, and showing her how amazing it can be. He was the first person she'd ever told she was gay, and he was there for every scraped knee that needed kissing and every tear that needed wiping. He was a constant that she'd need to learn to live without, and it hurt to think about the hole in her heart that he'd left.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of a sliding glass door opening. Marceline took a sip of her drink before turning around.

"Bonni? What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to stay calm. She had a little too much to drink/smoke, and was afraid of what she was gonna do.

"I kinda live here, you know." Bubblegum brushed her off and stole her drink before leaning over the balcony.

"Yeah. Whoops." Marceline said indifferently, before taking another hit.

Bubblegum whirled around.

"Is that a blunt?" she asked suddenly, walking toward Marceline.

The pale girl nodded, holding in the smoke.

"Can I try some of it? I've never done it."

Marceline shook her head. "Last hit. Trust me?"

Bubblegum was hesitant, and Marceline's eyes began to water.

"Yea-"

Marceline smashed her lips against Bubblegum's, letting out the smoke into the girl's mouth.

Bubblegum coughed a bit, but managed to capture most of it. Marceline pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, for some reason.

Bubblegum exhaled after a short while, and shot Marceline a glare.

"You could've warned me, you bitch." she said, smacking Marceline on the shoulder.

Marceline grinned at the shorter girl. "But then I wouldn't be able to kiss you, silly." she winked.

Bubblegum looked into her eyes, different emotions flashing through them at a mile a minute. Marceline tried to decipher some of them. _Hurt? Jealousy? That can't be right. _

"Whatever. I'm not even gay." She finally said, trying to push past the other girl. Marceline caught her easily in her arms and brought her back.

"No. We're gonna talk." Marceline started, her words getting slurred by the alcohol in her system.

"Okay? What are we gonna talk about?"

"Why do you hate me Bonni? What did I do to you?" Marceline asked, holding the girl in her arms and tearing up.

"Marceline, you're drunk. Let me go."

"No! You're gonna tell me! I wanna know!" She tightened her grip on the girl.

"Fine! You wanna know why I hate you, Marceline? You really wanna know? It's because I couldn't get you out of my head when I met you. I was on the floor, sitting there like an idiot, staring at you. It got to the point where I had to make excuses just to be near you! But I couldn't give in to this voice in my head that told me to slam you against a locker and take you right there, for the entire student body to see! I had to suffer through sitting next to you in Biology, not letting you near me, not letting you in, because that's not ladylike. That's not what a good girl does. That's irresponsible. I have a responsibility to my parents. And responsibility demands sacrifice."

Bubblegum had worked herself up during the speech, then slowly deflated in Marceline's arms. She was crying freely, and turned around.

"But you know what?" She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and whispered in her ear.

"Everyone else doesn't have to constantly deal with responsibilities. So why do I want to?" And with that, she captured Marceline's lips with her own.

**!**

The two women ran through the house, to Bubblegum's room. She pulled a key out of her dress and unlocked the door.

The same door that Marceline promptly slammed her against when they got inside.

Clothes were shed, giggles were exchanged, moans were swallowed, cries of ecstasy reverberated off the walls, and eventually, the two girls fell asleep in the other's arms.

**!**

**Well, there you have it! That's the newest chapter. I have no idea why, but I always feel like writing when it's like, three in the morning and I'm tired as all get out. Anyways, leave me a review if you liked it, or if you have any tips you'd like to share. I'll see all of you lovely people in a bit. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up, everyone? I'm back. I got a review saying that I ruined the story with the last chapter, and I'm sorry if everyone else feels that way, but I'm honestly happy with how it turned out. I'm happy with it, and I'm writing it because I want to, but if you enjoy the story as well, that's awesome. If not, there's always a back button.** **Anyways, don't listen to me and my whining. On with the story!**

**!**

_Fuck. My head. _Marceline sat up, rubbing her sore head. Well, she tried to. There was something stuck on her arm that wouldn't let go.

_What the fu-Bonni? _Marceline's eyes widened in shock, and it was then she realized, she was naked.

_Maybe I just fell in bed naked? _

_**Yeah, of course, with a beautiful girl who hates me on top.**_

_Wait, beautiful? Sure, Bonni's hot, but I don't see her in that way._

_**Mhm, sure. And all those wet dreams are just coincidence, right?**_

_I have dreams about a lot of people. SHUT UP BRAIN._

Marceline calmed down a bit, and noticed that Bonni was still asleep. She slowly retracted her hand from the smaller girl's grip, gathered her clothes, and left.

On the way down, she managed to grab Marshall Lee and Fiona, who were cuddled up to each other on a couch. The trio quickly walked to her car, and drove away.

**!**

The drive home was completely silent, with Fiona and Marshall shooting Marceline worried looks from the back while holding hands, and Marceline looking straight ahead, her knuckles turning white from her vicelike grip on the steering wheel.

_What happened last night?_

She finally got the two home, and was currently laying in bed, staring at the ceiling after taking some pain relievers. She couldn't remember what happened last night, but knew that the position that she woke up in wasn't exactly _friendly_. She could only hope that Bubblegum was drunk enough to forget what happened, too.

Speaking of Bubblegum, what was she gonna do about her? Did she have feelings for the girl? Or was it just some casual one night stand? Was Bubblegum even into girls? Did she still hate her? Did Marceline even want a girlfriend right now? Did she like Bubblegum?

_God, I really wish I knew what happened last night. _Marceline thought, turning over in bed and staring at the wall. _Why did I have to get drunk? Why couldn't I have just stayed home? _

Then she thought of how she had found Marshall Lee and Fiona, curled up against each other on the couch. She had made that happen. If she hadn't gone, the two would never have brushed the topic of dating, and Fiona would probably have moved on to someone else, presumably that Bubba dude.

So, Marceline supposed it was worth whatever she went through last night if it meant that her cousin and friend found happiness in one another. She turned over in bed, snuggling under the covers and dozing of to sleep.

**!**

When Marceline rolled into school on Monday, Marshall and Fiona were outside to greet her, hand in hand and huge grins on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She started casually, kicking her board up and carrying it inside.

"Oh you know, not much. Just wanted to thank you for that thing we talked about in Friday." Fiona said, giggling and turning away.

"Oh, umm. No prob, I guess." Marceline's memory of that night had started coming back in little snippets, but the conversation between her and Fiona was not one of said snippets.

"You might want to avoid Bubblegum. She seems to be on the warpath today. I don't know why." Marshall said, the grin on his face disapearing.

"Okay. Will do. Thanks, man." Marceline ended the convesation there, walking at a brisk pace to her locker and gathering what she needed for class.

A sudden force closed her locker, almost slamming the door on her fingers in the process.

"SHIT! What the Hell, ma-" Marceline whirled around to face the person, only to be greeted by the glowering face of Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Marceline gulped. "Oh. H-Hey, Bonni." She had never been scared of the shorter girl, but let's put it this way. There's a first time for everything.

"Tell me, _Marcy_," Bonni said, her name oozing with false sweetness. "Where were you on Saturday?"

Shit. Marceline didn't remember much about that night, but she _did _remember what she and Bubblegum got into. What started it however, was something that eluded her.

"Um. I went home." she replied, trying to look confident.

It only managed to make Bubblegum angrier.

"So what we did meant nothing to you? What we talked about meant nothing to you? _I_ meant nothing to you?" The pink girl said, getting more worked up with every question.

Marceline took a deep breath, and said what she assumed was the truth.

"No, Bonni. What we did was just some cheap fuck. I like you, but as a friend. It's not like you had feelings for me, or anything."

Marceline could've sworn that she saw some sort of emotion pass through Bonni's eyes, but in a flash, the girl had backed up off of her, and started to walk down the hall.

She called over her shoulder. "You're right, _friend. _I didn't."

**!**

Marceline was heading home after a long day at school. In Biology, Bonnibel had been eerily complacent, and didn't mention anything from their conversation in the hallway.

_I guess she got over it, _Marceline thought.

It was then that she heard a familiar sputtering engine, and a greasy pair of arms wrapped themselves around Marceline, squeezing her way too tightly.

"Mar-Mar!" Ash said, holding his 'girlfriend' tightly. "Bubblegum said that you finally came to your senses and want me back! I love you, too, babe!"

_Oh shit._

**!**

**And that's where I'm gonna end it. I'm sorry it took me a little while to update it, but I found this website where you can make music, and I've spent a lot of time making songs on there. It's pretty cool. It's called Beatlab. Anyways, if you have any thoughts on the story or how it's going so far, feel free to revie, or pm me, if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So, before I wrote this, I wrote...well...this. But I was a total retard and kept pressing ctrl and z, and didn't realise that I was totally erasing all of the stuf I was writing. That being said, enjoy!**

**!**

Marceline got home that day in a huff. After Ass -excuse me, Ash- had basically groped her in front of the school, she'd angrily gone to his car, popped the hood, and ripped some important looking bits from it before skating home. At home, she dwelled on what he ha said.

_So Bonni fake-broke up with me. Hmm. _Marceline thought, heading upstairs and turning in early.

**!**

Marcelie walked into Biology and cringed. Bonnibel was sitting at the table, copying down notes for the class that hadn't started yet, like the overachiever she was.

The black haired girl plopped downas usual, barely getting a glance form the pinker girl.

"Lovely weather we're having today, wouldn't you say, Bonni?" Marceline began, though her voice lacked it's teasing tone, instead opting for a more mechanical, dull sound.

As usual, Bubblegum continued to ignore her.

"I mean, it isn't if you like rain, but I guess if you don't, don't move here, eh?" Marceline persisted, half hoping that for once, Bubblegum would answer her.

Bubblegum continued to copy.

Something in Marceline snapped.

"You know what Bonnibel? I'm tired of it. I'm _sick _and _tired_ of being your emotional punching bag. I understand why you're hurt now, I was drunk and should've left you alone, but I don't understand why you were so pissed before. Like I was on your personal shit list or something. I was barely here for five minutes, _five, FUCKING minutes,_ and you decided that I was something on your shoe, easily scraped off and thrown away. And calling Ash on me like some sick puppy? Where did you even get his number? Why do you always ignore me? Why do you hate me so GODDAMNED much?" Marceline's voice had gotten louder and louder, and she rose out of her seat to tower over the princess. The entire class was watching at this point.

She scrutinized the side of Bubblegum's face, waiting for an answer.

Aside from her hand clenching tighter around the pink pen, Bubblegum said nothing, hiding her face in her hair.

Marceline asked Mrs. Trunks as soon as she came in to change seats. Mrs. Trunks gave her the only available seat left: Next to a weird kid who insisted he be referred to a Cinnamon Bun.

If Marceline had looked closer, she would've seen the tears in Bubblegum's eyes.

Bonnibel was the first one out of the door when the bell rang.

**!**

"You WHAT?" Marshall whisper yelled at Marceline.

"What do you expect? I'm sick and tired of her treating me like shit, so I lashed out. And I'll have you know that Cinnamon Bun is an excellent lab partner when he isn't trying to sniff my hair." she replied.

"You can't do that! There's like, a rule somewhere that says that! I'm surprised her royal subjects didn't try to kill you, or something!"

"Eh. I had it covered." Marceline replied, grinning.

Marshall opened his mouth to retort, but Mr. Pig beat him to it.

"Mr. Lee, would you be able to tell me what an asymptote is?" he said, looking at the teen expectantly.

"Well, when you see this really fine girl, and you wanna let her know you like the view, you gotta be like, 'Hey gurrrrl. You gotta a _fiiiiine _asymptote.'" Marshall replied effortlessly, smirking.

The class laughed, and even Mr. Pig let out a chuckle, and with a shake of his head, said, "See me after school, Mr. Lee."

"It's a date." Marshall said, winking. He turned back to Marceline, ready to continue their conversation, but she shook her head, pointing to the board and copying down notes.

**!**

"Marcy! Can I speak with you for a moment?" Billy's voice rang out amongst the chatter of kids getting ready for the bell to ring.

Marceline headed for Billy's office, sitting down on one of the chairs and waiting for Billy to enter.

He did, and closed the door, mufling the outside noise somewhat.

"So I've noticed that you've been a bit off recently. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting down on his desktop.

"Oh, you know. Girl problems." Billy knew that Marceline liked women, and the two talked quite often after class.

"Ah. I see. Any particular girl?" He ask, stroking his beard/hair.

"Well, it's this one girl. I can't understand her. And it's weird, because I'm a girl, and I should be able to know my own gender. But she puts me through so much shi-"

Billy gave her a look.

"-izz 'till I don't know what to believe." Marceline finished. Billy was a cool dude, and an awesome friend, but he was still a teacher.

"Well, is it so much to think that you like this girl?" Billy asked.

Marceline gave him a weird look, and he elaborated.

"You don't understand her, but you can read other girls like a book. Is it so much to think that you can't read her because you don't want to accept that you'd have feelings for her?"

"I never really thought about that. But it seems pretty unlikely. That'd make my some sort of masochist, or something."

Just then, the bell rang, and Marceline began to gather her things.

"Just try to keep an open mind about it, and remember, you can talk to me anytime. And don't orget the homework assignment!"

Marceline walked to the door, opened it, then looked back at Billy.

"Thanks, Billy. You've given me a lot to think about. And don't worry, that song's gonna kick ass!" She grinned, and rushed out the door, hearing Billy chuckle in the background.

**!**

"Is she dead?" Fiona asked, poking Marceline with her fork handle.

"I don't _think_ she's dead." Marshall replied, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Although, I could be wrong. Billy could've voodoo'd her to death in the period I didn't supervise her." He joined Fiona in poking Marceline's head.

The pale girl picked her head up off the table, swatting away the two lovebirds and scowling at them.

"I'm not dead. Just. Thinking." She said, propping her head up with one hand and picking at her meal with the other.

"Don't hurt yourself, Einstein." Marshall chuckled, before talking to Fiona once again.

Marceline looked to her left. Finn and Felicity were telling each other random things, sharing couple-y smiles and inside jokes.

Marceline looked in front of her. Fionna and Marshall were telling each other about their days, and sharing cutsie little secrets with one another.

In short, Marceline felt like a fifth wheel in her circle of friends.

She found her gaze driting over to the 'popular' table, just in time to catch Bubblegum staring at her, before the pink girl looked away, pretending to be engrossed in a random conversation.

She thought about what Billy had said to her.

_Could it be possible that I have feelings for Bonni?_

**!**

Marceline got home that day with one thing on her mind.

_It is a ramen noodles day._

Ramen noodle days were few and far between, and were reserved only for when Marceline had internally yelled 'fuck it' and chowed down on some noodles, and wrote music until everything made sense.

As she boiled the water, she thought about Bonni.

_It's weird. _She thought. _All I can think about as of late is Bonni._

She mulled over their relationship as she boiled the noodles for 2 minutes, stirring occasionally, as the package instructed.

_Let's see. We meet. She hates me. I go to a party at her house. We somehow end up fucking. And now she hates me more than ever. Am I THAT bad in bed? _

Marceline ended up boiling the noodles for a minute and fortyfive seconds, because 'she's a rebel like that'.

Once the ramen was properly, "Nomd", and the materials cleaned, she heard her father coming in.

"Hey, sport! How are you?" Hunson asked, ruffling his daughter's hair awkwardly before hanging his coat on the door.

Marceline carefully fixed her hair before replying through gritted teeth, "I'm fine, can I go to my room, now?"

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about." Her father said, not at all put off by her tone.

"We're having guests tomorrow. There's a man I need to make a deal with, and he's coming over so that we can discuss it. He's bringing his daughter along, and I thought you could keep her company." he said cheerily.

Marceline sighed.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Excellent! I swear, the man has the weirdest last name. His name's Taylor. Taylor Bubblegum. Can you believe that?" He laughed, putting his hat on the neerby coffee table.

"Wait, so that means his daughter's name is-"

"Bonnibel Bubblegum. Have you met her?

_Shit._

**!**

**So that's it. I actually think it turned out better than the first time. I'm sorry for the long update, but my family is on vacation, and I'm splitting up my time between family and Fanfiction. Oh, and to the reviewer who asked if that song making website was fun, it's really fun and addicting. I definately recommend it. **

**'Till next time, have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I was going to write this sooner, but I started this Homestuck fic, and then I did some Summer reading...**

**Okay, so I procrastinated. AAAAAnywho, I'm here now, so without further ado...**

**!**

Marceline was flipping out.

Correction: Marceline was flipping _The FUCK_ out.

Or at least, that's what was going through her head as she drove to school. It had been raining that day, and the dark haired girl wasn't a fan of getting wet (at least, not THAT type of wet), so she'd opted to take her baby out for a drive to her barely-used parking space.

_Of course Bubblegum has to come over THE DAY AFTER I have my rant. _Marceline thought to herself, banging her head against the steering wheel at a red light.

So, in short, today was not her day.

_Well, maybe the rant snapped Bubblegum out of her bitch mode, _she thought as she pulled up into her parking spot behind the school, and grabbed her black umbrella, as well as her bag, from the back seat. She opened the car door, swiftly opening the umbrella and huddling under it, trying to stay as dry as possible.

Once inside, she closed the umbrella, shaking it. She was glad that she was moderately dr-

_SMACK!_

A rather large, _wet_ body collided with hers, wrapping its appendages around her.

"MAR-MAR!" It shouted. Marceline knew that pet name, and that sickening voice it came from.

"Ash. Do me a favor and Get. The FUCK. Off of me." She said through gritted teeth.

Once the larger boy reluctantly let her go, Marceline took a moment to (Futilely) get the water off of her leather jacket before turning back to him.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here when school starts. You could get arrested." _Please get arrested._

"That's what I was gonna tell you! I transferred here, just for you, babe! I love you!" Ash was practically beaming, his three chunks of hair matted to his head bouncing with his every word.

Marceline's eyes widened comically.

Today was _SO _not her day.

**!**

"Seriously? That tool goes here now?" Marshall whispered to Marceline. She groaned in response, quietly banging her head against the desk repeatedly.

_Of course he has to be in my Algebra class, _she thought to herself, glaring at the back of Ash's head. He had tried to sit next to Marceline, but Marshall, sensing her distress, got to the chair next to her a split second beforehand.

"You know he wants the V." Marshall whispered. Marceline turned red.

"I KNOW that. He's not getting the V, either." SHe whispered, glaring at him.

"C'mooooon. Maybe he'll leave you alone if you give him the-"

Marceline stomped down on his foot, using the heel of her favorite red boots to grind into his toes.

"MOTHER FUuuuunction. As in 'Holy shift! Check out that mother function!' Like the shirt. You know?" Marshall said sheepishly, upon recieving a glare rom Mr. Pig.

"Mr. Lee..."

"Yeah, I know. Detention." Marshall grumbled, glaring at Marceline, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

**!**

"Mar-Mar! Wait up!" Ash raced out of the classroom to catch up with Marceline, who ran out of the class as if she were on fire.

She, of course, sped up.

"Waaaait! I wanted to know if you wanted to see a moooovieeeeee!" He was practically screaming at her as she rounded the corner and dashed through the doors of the band room.

Billy gave her an odd look.

"Don't ask." She huffed, trying to catch her breath.

**!**

After class, Marceline explained to Billy what had happened, and was rewarded by a chuckle from the old man.

"It's not funny, you butt!" She said, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"You've got to admit, Marcy, it really is." He responded, his roaring laughter receding to light chuckling.

"I guess it is. Sometimes. But I mean, that's a looooong way to transfer, and for what? Because he had some deluded fantasy that we're dating? I mean, that's the type of dude you see on those crime shows that ends up killing everyone!" Marceline ranted.

"Marcy, I assure you, if things even get close to getting that bad, come to me. Dr. Owl and I are pretty close, and I'll make sure he gets handled." Billy said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That being said, try not to take it too seriously. High School isn't everything. Heck, in a year, you'll be gone, on to greener pastures. Don't sweat this measly little part of your life. Now, I believe there's a lunch period you need to get to." He said, shooing her out the door.

Marceline smirked. "Thanks, Billy. See ya later!"

**!**

Thankfully, Ash was not in her lunch period.

Marceline plopped down in her usual seat in front of Marshall, who passed her a brown bag.

"I remember you loved these, and with the day you seem to be having, I thought these might cheer you up." He said, flashing her a smile.

She pulled a carton of strawberries out of the bag, grinning both at the fruits, and at the sentiment.

"Thanks, Marshall! I love them! But how'd you get them?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really need my third period class, and there's a grocery store a little ways up the road." He said, his smile getting wider.

"Well, this is sweet, man. Thank you." She said, awkwardly hugging him over the table.

"Don't mention it. Seriously. It'd ruin my badass image." He replied once they broke away.

She just grinned at him before taking a bite out of the delicious fruit.

Soon enough, the others came over, and the table was alight with conversation, making Marceline forget about her problems.

That is, until she felt a presence behind her.

Marceline popped the last juicy fruit into her mouth, turning around at the light tapping on her shoulder.

There beore her stood Bonnibel Bubblegum.

"Ahem. We need to talk." Was all she said, looking around at the now quiet lunch table.

"Mmf. Mkay." Marceline replied 'gracefully' from a mouthul of fruit.

**!**

"I need a ride to your house." Bubblegum said once they were in the privacy of the bathroom's handicapped stall.

Marceline mentally sighed with relief before looking at the other girl.

"Can't you just get a ride with one of your friends? I'm sure it'd be more pleasant." She replied, letting a little venom seep into her voice.

The words didn't visably phaze the princess.

"Bubba's going home to work on a Chemistry project, And Rain is hanging out with Jake after school. Dad's in a meeting until 5. All the other girls are going to the salon, and besides, it's your house I'm going to. You _do_ have a car to drive home in, don't you?" She asked sassily.

"Of course." Marceline didn't know whether or not to be thankful that she drove her car to school that day or not.

"Then it's settled. You'll drive me to your house after school." She said, waaaaay too much fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"Whatever. Just be out back by 4, or I'll leave your ass." Marceline replied, storming past her and leaving the stall.

**!**

After successfully losing Ash, who'd been waiting for her near the exit, she made her way to her car.

Seeing Bubblegum leaning so casually on it gave her an evil idea.

She snuck closer to the car, so that she was right behind it, pulled the keys out of her pocket and pressed the panic button, making sure the princess hadn't seen her.

The car's horn started screaming, and Bonnibel jumped off of it, the momentum of her jump sogreat that she began to fall.

Instinctively, Marceline shot out from behind the car and caught the girl in her arms, starting one of those totally awkward staring sessions.

It was ended right after Marceline started laughing.

Bubblegum's face twisted into rage, and she smacked Marceline's arm.

"You are such an ASS! I can't believe I-" She stopped suddenly, looking away and blushing brightly.

"Can't believe what, _Bonni?_" Marceline asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Whatever. Just. Get in the car." She said, disentangling herself from the taller girl.

"So forceful. I love it when a girl takes charge." She replied.

They both got in and off they went.

**!**

**Yeah. Ima stop there, 'cause I'm a huge bitch. Guess you'll have to follow the storyyyyyyyy.**

**I kid. **

**Leave a review if you liked it, as reviews always make my day, and if you like Homestuck (a popular webcomic on ms paintadventures) I started a fanfic about it. If you don't know what that is, here's a link to it.**

** ?s=6**

**Check it out. It's really good.**

**Until next time, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I'm back from my vacation, albeit **_**a liiittle**_** later than I expected. But, I'm being a nice person and giving you lovely people an update!**

**!**

The car ride to Marceline's was awkward, to say the least.

Both girls were silent, with both the punk rocker's hands on the wheel, gripping it tightly, her eyes on the road, and her preppy companion, curled into the door, as far away from her as possible.

Marceline had tried putting on some music to try to ignore the tension, but couldn't settle on a station, eventually just shutting the radio off with a huff.

_You know, the drive to my house never seemed _that _long. _Marceline thought to herself.

Eventually, however, the girls pulled into the driveway of the Abadeer's, and Bonnibel rocketed out of the car as if she were on fire, beelining for the front door.

Marceline smirked, noticing her father wasn't home yet. _The door's locked._

Bonnibel found this out a few seconds later, furiously jiggling the handle before moving to the side with a huff, crossing her arms and glaring at Marceline, who'd started laughing at the whole scene.

The taller girl said nothing as she walked up the steps to the door, not looking at Bonnibel, and sorted the keys on her keyring, making sure to take her time as she did so.

Bonnibel huffed again, which only made the smirk on Marceline's face wider. She finally quit stalling and produced the key from her back pocket, where it had been the whole time. She looked over at the pinker girl.

"Whoops." She said, grinning smugly at her.

Bonnibel continued to glare, saying nothing.

Marceline opened the door, letting the brooding princess through, and closed it back, locking it once more.

She looked at Bonni, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, her arms wrapped around her, hugging the pink jacket she was wearing closer to her and shivering slightly.

"Your house is cold." Was what came from the smaller girl, the first words she had spoken since the parking lot.

Marceline felt a pang of..._something_...at the girl's words, as well as the tone. She sounded, broken, almost, as if she were in pain. Marceline shrugged her leather jacket off, draping it over the pink girl's shoulders.

"Yeah. My dad likes it cold. Says it calms him, or something. I'm used to it. Anyways, my dad's gonna be a while, so I should probably show you around the house." Marceline said.

The house consisted of two floors, four counting the attic (where Marceline's room was) and that basement, and Marceline showed Bonnibel around, talking to the girl about the rooms and getting no response, merely grunts of acknowledgement.

It hurt Marceline, but the rocker was used to feeling pain around the girl.

**!**

Hunson came home a little while later, while Marceline and Bonnibel were watching tv in the living room. The two were, of course, sitting as far away from one another as possible.

"Hello, girls! How was school?" Hunson asked, seemingly oblivious to the tension around them.

"Fine, I guess." Marceline said. Bonnibel merely shrugged, pretending to be engrossed in whatever talk show was on.

Hunson was unphased by the answers. "Well, I'm going to start dinner. Bonnibel's father should be here in about an hour. Why don't you girls hang out in Marcy's room until it's ready?"

Marceline's head snapped to him, her expression a mixture of horror and rebellion. Her father shot her a pleading look. They stared at one another for a bit, having a silent conversation, while Bonnibel looked on, amused.

Marceline finally releneted after moments of silence.

"Fine. Come on, _Bonni._"

**!**

Marceline opened up the latch leading to her room reluctantly. It was the only room in the house she hadn't shown Bonnnibel, and for good reason. Her room was her sanctuary, a place for her to sit and forget about all of her troubles for a while. She didn't want any bad memories to taint her special place, and with Bonnibel there, that was a distinct possibility.

The room itself was a dark purple color, while the carpet was black. The window in the center of one wall had a velvet curtain keeping the sun out. Next to the window was a dark mahogony desk, cluttered with notebooks and writing utensils, as well as a computer and some recording equipment. Marceline's electric guitar hung from the wall on one side of the room, while her acoustic one hung from the other. Both had their amps and chords below them A large tv hung from a third wall, with black and purple beanbag chairs surrounding it. Her king sized bed was opposite to the tv.

The bed had blck cherry sheets, with matching pillows. A nightstand was on one side of it, a notebook and pencil on top, next to the lamp, which had a black shade. Hanging over her bed, was her beloved Axe-Bass. Its amp and chord was on the other side of the bed.

She closed the latch after letting Bonnibel in, and flopped down onto her bed. Bonnibel stood in the middle of the room, looking uncomfortable.

"Make yourself at home." Marceline prodded.

The princess reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed.

Marceline lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Wow, this is awkward. _She thought to herself.

_I should probably do something._

Marceline sat back up, her sudden movement drawing Bonnibel's attention.

"So...do you like music?" Marceline tried. Bonnibel shrugged in response.

The pale girl sighed, flopping back down.

She closed her eyes, content with taking a nap, when she heard an almost timid voice say, "I take it that you do."

She shot back up, a small smile on her face.

"I do, indeed, _Bonnibel_." She said, smirking. She saw Bonni's eyes travel to her bass.

"Is that...a real battleaxe?" She questioned.

"Yeah. And it doubles as a damn fine bass guitar." Marceline replied, lighting up.

"Interesting. How did you happen upon it?" Bonnibel inquired.

"Oh, my...a close friend made it with me. He's uh, gone now." Marceline instantly deflated again, saddened at the topic of Simon.

Bonnibel took note of this. "So, um, if you're a musician, can you play me a song? I mean, _if _you're good enough" She said challengingly.

Marceline was still caught up in her emotions. "Yeah. Gimme a sec."

Marceline was at war with herself. She knew that she'd be more comfortable playing her bass, but it would only make her feel bad. She hadn't played it since Simon's passing, and she was nervous about it.

_Well. Fuck it. _

She grabbed her bass off the wall, and pulled a remote out of her nightstand. She pressed a button on it, and her recording equipment came to life. She scrolled through her prerecorded accompaniment until she found a particular one she was working on recently, and hit play. She quickly set up her bass and began to strum, singing the lyrics as they came to her.

(**A/N: *HINT* It's totally I'm Just Your Problem)**

_La da da di da_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground._

_La da da di da_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound_

Bonnibel was listening closely. Marceline's voice was almost angelic, and she sat on the bed, watching as the pale girl's fingers ghosted easily over the chords.

_I'm gonna_

_Drink the red, from your pretty pink face_

_I'm gonna-_

Flashbacks to the night the shared at the party went through Bonnibel's mind, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out.

"Marceline, that's too distasteful."

The accompaiment slowly faded out as if on cue, and Marceline idly strummed as her eyes snapped to Bubblegum's, a sort of fire in them that both scared and excited the pink girl.

"Oh, you don't like that?"

Bubblegum opened her mouth to say something, but Marceline sprang off the bed, still maintaining eye contact.

"Or do you just not like me?"

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvienence to you._

_Well,_

Bonnibel watched as Marceline strummed the chords, never breaking eye contact. One of the things that had..._attracted_...her to Marceline was the fire that the girl had. Bubblegum stood up, walking slowly to Marceline.

_I'm just your problem._

_I'm just your problem._

_It's like I'm not,_

_even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem._

At this point, Bonnibel was in Marceline's personal space, so the bassist stepped back a few steps.

_I shouldn't have to justify what I do._

_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you._

_I'm sorry that I exist._

_I forgot what landed me on your blacklist._

_But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you._

_So._

_Why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to?_

Marceline's back hit the wall as Bonnibel advanced on her.

"To-bury you in the ground, and drink the blood from your-" Marceline was silenced by soft, pink lips crashing against her own.

**!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm stopping there. It's like, 3 in the morning, so forgive me if it isn't my best work. I wanted to use **_**the **_**Bubbline song from Adventure Time (They'll probably deny that the two ever dated, but I totally ship it, obviously), and I had the idea for this chapter kinda out of the blue. Loved it? Hated it? Leave me a review! I'd love to hit maybe, say, 25 before I update next? That cool? Either way, have a lovely day!**

**-Z**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! So, I was reading through the reviews on my last chapter, and I gotta say, WWEROX was my favorite xD. So, whoever you are, you're kind of a smartass. But a funnt one.**

**MOVING ON.**

**I'm gonna warn you guys now. I'm in a marching band, and our practice is starting up next week. For those of you who don't march in a band, it's surprisingly strenuous, and takes a lot of time out of your life. So, I might not update as often as I can. I apologize or the inconvienience.**

**Now then, I've rambled long enough. On with the show!**

**!**

Marceline's eyes closed, her hands snaking up to grab the collar of the jacket she'd loaned Bonnibel, pulling her closer. She then snaked her hands around her waist, closing the last bit of distance.

Bonnibel, in turn, tangled her hands in Marceline's hair and tugging slightly, causing the rocker to gasp. Her tongue immediately took advantage, caressing Marceline's own as she repositioned her hands to her chest, pushing her against the wall.

The shock of the impact woke Marceline up, and in a flash, the positions had been switched.

Bonnibel was pinned against the wall, Marceline gripping her tightly by the forearms. She looked into the shorter girl's eyes.

"Bonni... What the fu-"

"Girls! Is everything okay up there?" Hunson's voice called out, and Marceline flew back, landing on her bed, idly strumming her bass as her father burst into the room.

"Oh. Hey dad." Marceline said nonchalantly, trying to draw attention away from a flustered Bonnibel.

"Is everything okay? I heard a thud." He said, looking around for signs of trouble.

Marceline sighed, making a show of putting her bass in its proper place before walking up to her dad, blocking his view of Bonnibel.

"Everything's cool, dad. I just fell off the bed." She said, crossing her arms.

Hunson appeared sheepish for a moment, rubbing the back of his head.

"Right. As long as you aren't getting murdered or anything. Mr. Bubblegum's here. And I made dinner! Hope pot roast is okay." He said, walking back out of the room.

Marceline looked to the girl still against the wall. For the first time in...ever... the Princess looked unsure of herself, scared, if you will.

She sighed. "You comin'?" She asked, holding her hand out for the pink girl.

Bonnibel hesitated for a moment before taking her hand, gripping it tightly. Marceline led her down to the dining room, where no doubt, her father would have verything set up.

**!**

"So, Bonnibel, would you say that you and Marceline are friends?" Mr. Bubblegum asked, motioning to his daughter with his fork.

Bonnibel cleared her throat, looking into Marceline's eyes as she answered.

"Yes, father. I would." And with that simple answer, they went back to eating.

While Hunson and Mr. Bubblegum talked about boring business-y stuff, Marceline was lost in her own thoughts.

_Why did Bonni kiss me? _She asked herself. _**I mean, I am pretty hot. That could be a reason.**_

_But Bonni's not that superficial. Is she? _

_**No. Bonni's better than that.**_

_So why did she wanna kiss me? She could have anybody in the school._

_**Maybe you aren't thinking hard enough.**_

_Alright, oh wise and powerful subconcious, what do you know?_

_**I can't tell you that. You have to remember. That's how this works.**_

_Ugh. You know, you really aren't that helpful, you know?_

_**So I'm told.**_

_Okay...do I get a hint?_

_**I...suppose. It all started at the party.**_

_What party?_

_**THAT party.**_

_Oh. Ahem. Well. Was I bad in bed?_

_**Marceline. Be serious.**_

_FINE._

Marceline thought long and hard, absentmindedly chasing her peas around her plate.

_Well. I drank a lot. _

_**Getting warmer.**_

_And I had some weed._

_**Uh-huh.**_

_And I found Bonni._

_**Yes, yes, yes.**_

_And we had sex._

_**So close. Yet so far away.**_

_Then where did I miss it?_

_**Just back it up a bit. Before the clothes came off.**_

_It's a little fuzzy._

_**You can do it, Marceline.**_

Marceline closed her eyes, picturing herself back at the party. She saw herself giving Fiona advice, and making her way upstairs. She remembered running into Bonni.

_Think brain. Think._

Slowly, the fuzz surrounding the whole thing started to come into focus.

Her eyes widened comically as she understood.

_She had a crush on me. And she thinks I totally took her for granted_.

_**Bingo.**_

Her fork clattered loudly on the plate, causing everyone in the room to turn to her.

"Everything okay, Marcy?" Hunson asked, placing a hand on hers.

She stood up abruptly, wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"Yeah. Just. Need some fresh air." She lied, practically running out of the room.

**!**

Marceline climbed onto the roof from the window of her room. She knew she'd get more privacy out here.

_So Bonni has a thing for me. Wow._

Marceline thought about what she was gonna do with this information. She was sure Bonnibel was awesome, but only to those she trusted. And when she was around, the raven haired girl felt things she hadn't ever really felt before.

_Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to date Bonni._

_**Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Well, for one, what if the kiss in your room was your last chance? What if she's finally decided to move on?**_

_Well. Fuck._

Marceline rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Marceline?" A voice behind her called out.

_Bonni. What's she doing in my room?_

Marceline quickly crawled back through the window, shutting it back and looking at the shorter girl.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Um. My dad got called away on business and can't give me a ride home. I was wondering if you could?" She replied, looking down at her hands.

"Umm. Well, Bonni, I-" She started, but was cut off.

"I mean, if you don't want to, I'm sure I could get a ride elsewhere. Or I could walk. Or I could-"

"Bonni. It's no big. I'll drive you home, okay? Wouldn't want you to get nabbed by any creepers out there." She said, smiling and pushing her chin up to look into her eyes.

Marceline never really paid attention to how extraordinary Bonni's brown eyes were compared to her own blue ones. They just made Marceline want to lean in and-

"Ahem. Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Bonnibel said, putting distance between them.

"Right. Let's go, shall we?" Marceline replied, a little hurt by the rejection.

_Oh well. Guess I shoulda seen that one coming._

**!**

The car ride to Bonnibel's house was silent, save for the occasional direction from the pink girl. Marceline didn't know what to do or to say that would make it any better.

How do you tell a girl you rejected unknowingly that you may have feelings for her?

Marceline mulled over possibilities, shooting each and every one of them down. For once in her life, Marceline didn't have any idea what to do.

"Just turn in here." Bonnibel told her. That was when she realized she was at the girl's house.

Marceline put it in park, wanting to talk to Bonnibel for a second, maybe reason through a few things, but the girl was gone the second she stopped the car.

Without really thinking about what she was gonna do, she sprang out of the car after her.

She caught her around the middle on the top step of her porch, whirling her around.

"Marceline, what are you-?" she started, startled that you were still there.

"Bonni, do you maybe want to go see a movie with me later?" you blurt out, no thought process in that sentance whatsoever.

*SLAP*

She felt the sting of Bonnibel's palm on her face, and she wanted to rub it, but she didn't want to give up just yet, so she held on, her face throbbing.

"How DARE you, Marceline? After all that you put me through? You'd still think I'd give you the time of day? Unhand me this instant!" She whisper screamed at you, not wanting to wake the neighbors.

"What about earlier today? In my room? You kissed me?" She asked, trying to grasp at straws.

"It was a MOMENT of weakness. Something that won't be repeated, I can assure you. Now LET ME GO, before I start screaming."

She lets go, but quickly blocks the door.

"Please, Bonni, just hear me out. I've been a total bitch to you lately, and I'm sorry. I didn't remember everything that happened at the party until like, an hour ago. If I had known that you just spilled your guts to me, I'd have handled it better. But," She said, slowly stepping towards Bonnibel.

"I want to take you out. I like you, Bonni, and if you'll give me a chance, I won't fuck it up this time." She hesitantly grabbed ahold of Bonni's hands, thankful when she didn't jerk away.

Bonnibel sighed, looking away from Marceline.

"I don't know, Marcy. I don't know how my dad, or any of my friends, would take me dating a girl. And you hurt me, Marcy. I know I'm to blame, as well, but I was a virgin before that party."

Marceline kept at it. "Just give me one chance to prove to you that I'm not a complete asshole. I promise you that I'll treat you better. And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Bonnibel sighed again, taking her hands out of Marceline's and walking to her door.

"I'm sorry, too."

Marceline knew when she was rejected, and nodded to the girl, making her way to her car.

"Marcy!"

She turned, and a jacket smacked into her face. Her leather jacket.

"I look orward to the movie." Bonnibel said, smiling.

Marceline was pretty sure that she was grinning like an idiot. But she didn't care.

**!**

**And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if it seems a little bad, I'm literally running on, like, 5 hourse of sleep in like, 3 days. It's stressful. **

**Anyways, I'm not gonna be updating my multichapter fics as often, as I want to spend more time on them, but I will be posting random one-shots if anyone's interested. Until then, I'll see you all later! Have a wonderful day, and leave a review if you want!**

**-Z**


End file.
